


How Do You Love

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: You had found it hard to believe that someone could love you despite your flaws, but how could you not believe someone like him?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines





	How Do You Love

The yellow glow of the heater graced upon your skin gently, but it was not enough to stop you from curling yourself tighter as you uncrossed your bare legs to let the limb that was starting to go numb lay on top of the other. You pulled the large towel, the only thing to shield you from the chill that was already starting to invade the closed windows of your bathroom, closer around your frame before you let out a shaky whine.

“It’s starting to get cold, Shinsuke.”

The man in question turned to look at you, diverting his gaze away from the facet and the half-filled tub. With his shirt rolled up to his elbows, his arm was hanging loosely on the white rim, fingers dipping into the water to test its warmth. The top few buttons of his collar were undone casually, the fading tan line around his arm left from the summer sun leading into the deeper ends of the opened collar had your legs that were overlapping on each other pushing your hips back subconsciously.

The sound of his hand pulling out of the water, flicking his wrist to get rid of the lingering droplets had you sit just a little straighter but it did not compare to the tingling fuzz slowly expanding from your chest down your spine when he let out a soft hum, the choppy pieces of his bang just falling above his eyebrows.

“Just a little longer, my love.”

You still felt a strong wave of heat burning across your face every time he spoke to you like that, like you could ask him for anything and he would give it to you.

There was a time when you would act out of your place deliberately to see how he would react, some sort of twisted desire to seek proof that he valued you from calculating how much was he willing to budge for you. You didn’t know what you had wanted from him when you pouted and whined at the smallest of things or just being difficult as a whole. Part of you was certain each time that this might just be the time he was finally done with you and in all fairness, you were sure you would not have nearly half the patience he had towards you if the tables had turned. You wondered what it was that made you so hell-bent to put a measurement on just how much love he had for you that this was how you chose to gain insight, knowing well enough that you would feel just as bad at the notion that he “did not love you” as you would have had he let you had your way.

It was a double-ended spear, with both sides aiming straight at your own insecurities that you refused to let shown but was equally desperate to have someone acknowledge. You wanted to know if he loved you enough to move his own net back and back but also slam yourself down when he did, your stomach caving in at the clear thought that you were not worth that amount of care the moment you even felt the want to test him. 

Whether it stemmed from a genuine confusion as to why someone like him would want someone like you or just general senes of incompetence, you did not know, but it did leave you staring down at your feet in shameful silence even when you thought of it now.

Perhaps the distaste you had against yourself made you reluctant to believe that there really would be someone who loves you despite your flaws, and you resorted to pushing him away through shoving him towards reasons and reasons to leave you all while selfishly hoping he would stay.

But Kita Shinsuke never left, even with you actively providing chances for him to do just that. He wasn’t sure what it was that put you in disbelieve, but if you want proof then he would just give it to you until you didn’t need them anymore. 

You didn’t remember when was the exact moment you were finally convinced, but you eventually stopped wondering why and just became content with the fact that it just was.

It was hard to place a mark on how much he loved you, but if you wanted one then there was no better way to put it than that it was enough for him to keep moving his own line back to take you out of your void and eventually meet him at his side.

* * *

The squeak of the facet halted your thoughts to a stop. You blinked when you snapped back to see him looking at you, a small smile dancing on his lips. You did not even notice that your gaze had fixed on him while you were in your own headspace, darting your eyes away with a sheepish grin when he extended his hand to you in amusement.

“Careful,” he murmured as you took his hand. A laugh accompanied the slight shake of your head at his caution as you pulled off the towel that was tied up around your chest. Goosebumps rose on your skin at the bareness, but some part of you was sure that it might be the doing of how he was looking up at you with so much tenderness while he held your hand.

The stark contrast of temperature had you pulling back a little when you dipped your toe into the water, the heat burning against your cold skin before slowly settling as a welcoming warmth. You let out a sigh as you submerged your body under the surfaces, sliding further down until it was just your shoulder that was out in the air.

Kita watched as you rolled your head back, your neck resting against the rim before turning to the side to look at him.

You were smiling, your eyes narrowing at him with a glint behind your lids. He was glad, he thought it was only right that you were always happy and content.

The breath that escaped your lips was long and steady, blending into the steam you were breathing in.

You opened your mouth lazily, letting your eyes close as you basked in the warmth, “You’re too nice to me.”

“Nonsense,” he scolded gently, standing up on his feet but not without pressing a quick peck on your lips as he reached your eye level. 

You had got to know that the feeling was mutual when you stretched your arm out, turning to your side and leaning on the tub while he undressed. Your skin glowing under the moisture and warmth, chest pushed up against your arms as you looked up at him behind your lashes with interest.

His finger nearly missed the button with a hitch of his breath, but he managed to conceal the momentary loss of his calm with his hand smoothing out the material hugging his torso.

You sank lower into the water as his hand went down and down, revealing more of his toned stomach as each button came undone. He was not the tallest or the most well-built person, but the contrast between his appearance and the muscles underneath the layers he always covered himself in had your breaths growing just a little heavier. Pulling his shoulders back swiftly as he peeled the shirt off, he turned around all while throwing the garment into the basket at the side before unclasping his belt. The action was slightly ceremonious, the turning around, given how well you had grown to be accustomed to every inch of each other’s bodies in the years but you could not find the voice in you to voice that out when his back was so sculpted, each swell and dent catching your eye as he pulled the leather off of his waist with a flex of his arms. 

The thump of the heavy fabric had your lips pursing tighter together, only following his frame out of the corner of your eye as he stepped into the tub. The water rose as he sat down at the other end with his legs just brushing against yours, his head tilting back as his mouth fell agape from his worn muscles relaxing under the warmth.

You gulped when he placed his elbows on either side of the tub, chest expanding as he spread his form to get comfortable.

As a person, you had grown past acting out to seek attention, but something about his brows locking together as his muscles spasms just made you want to push his buttons.

Golden eyes glanced down when the motion of the water grew violent. He complied willingly when he felt a tap of his toe against his leg, parting them so that there was space for you when you stood up. You made a show to whimper when you sat down again this time with your back to his chest, leaning your neck against his shoulder when the heat radiating off his body was now added to the warmth of the bath.

You could feel each ripple on his body on your skin, his firm thighs pillowing your sides as your hand drew mindless patterns against the root. He naturally brought one arm around your waist, calloused palm placed just above your stomach. Kita only watched as you went to toy with his free hand, letting you trace down from his knuckles to the vein on his inner wrist. 

Until you started pushing your hips back against him, and there was no way he could just watch as you deliberately press yourself onto his cock.

“Trying to get comfortable,” you said, biting your lips to stop the grin from creeping onto your face when his hand on your waist tightened its grip. Your hands were on his thighs, using the support as leverage to push yourself further up on his lap.

“Hm...”

The rumble came out as a vibration through his chest, and you couldn’t help but let yourself arch back at the gravel. His arm was locking you down, half-hard cock rubbing on the plushness of your skin. You wanted to moan at the growing heat pressed upon you, the image of his length filling and pulsing at your miniatures had your legs curling towards your body. The muscles of his legs were tensed under your touch and his breath now fanned at your ear as he hoisted you up by the waist. 

You stopped holding back when the sturdy hand travelled upwards and cupped your breast, the rough texture of his finger on your skin had you whining as it brushed against the underside of the swell before it found its way to the firm peek.

“Shinsuke!” you mewled when he gave your nipple a light pinch, the other hand slipping into the water when you were not paying attention and now creeping onto your thigh. He buried his nose in your hair, lips brushing against your earlobe as his hands wandered. The caress had you wiggling between his arms, with burning trails left behind on each corner he dragged his hand across.

Bath water thrashed around when you flipping yourself onto your knees, your arms were thrown around his neck as you pulled yourself up. His hand came to rest on your hips when you pouted, leaning closer until your lips finally met. He was quick to reply when you kissed him again and again, hand leaving its place to hold you still by the back of your neck as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. You gasped when he tugged the loose strands of hair on the nape of your neck, your bodies moulding together as he slipped his tongue in.

Your eyes were glassy and hooded when he pulled back, lips still wet and parted with a pant. You moaned when his hand went to cup your sex, rolling your hips back to gain more friction on your cunt that was begging for more. His fingers rubbed against your folds, blood boiling at the sight of you chewing your bottom lip when the longest digit swirled around your clit. 

“Please,” you shuddered when nimble fingers spread you apart, the action making you clench around nothing but the warm water that felt incomparable to the heat throbbing between your legs, “I want you...”

You squeaked when a finger was pushed in, the hand on your back putting you in your place from taking him in deeper. Your walls sucked him in, begging to be filled with something more. 

“Is that so?” His voice was like honey, rich and deep as he plunged the digit in and out of your pussy. He chuckled at the way you nodded frantically, finally sitting up until he could look down on you. A slight push on your back made you arch, nowhere to hide the contortion of your face when he added in another finger just as you held yourself still for him.

“Want what?” He finishes off his sentence with a curl of his finger, sending jolts down your spine at the sudden pleasure. You had to force your eyes open, fixing your gaze that was dripping with wanton desire on the man who was waiting for an answer just the way he liked it.

Your voice was shaky as his digits scissored in you, swallowing the drool that was pooling up in your mouth when a breathy moan was pulled out. 

“Want your cock-” a hitch from the back of your throat disrupted you when he pulled out, running his finger along your fluttering lips, “-want your cock in me!”

he groaned, finally sitting up and pulled you onto him with his hands digging into the flesh of your hips. You gripped onto his shoulder for leverage when you felt his tip lining up at your cunt, your cheeks being spread by his firm knead on the plumpness as you hovered above his cock.

He tilted his head up to kiss you square on the lips, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth when he pulled away, his breath fanning against you as he let out what almost sounded like a purr.

“Good girl.”

“Fuck-” you hissed when he sunk you down on his length, slowly and agonizingly. Your eyes shut together tightly in reflex at the stretch and the heat that was spreading everywhere in your system. Your nails scratched down on his shoulder as he buried deeper and deeper in you, until eventually you were sitting right on his lap with his cock throbbing inside your cunt. A light tap at the side of your hips was a silent command and with legs that were already starting to feel wobbly, you forced yourself to raise yourself up before slamming all the way down once again. Each roll had your body shaking, but the breathy grunts from the man whose cock you were bouncing on were enough to make you go on. The water surface tickled your skin as you fucked yourself on his shaft, the sound of squelching being muffled by the water that was moving around your joint bodies.

“Feels good?” he asked, kissing your neck and muffling the moan on your skin.

A sharp whimper was all you could manage to force out, too distracted by how hard and hot he was inside of you. An unexpected thrust had your mouth falling apart, your eyes rolling back as your waist felt near giving in.

“Shinsuke please,” you whined, voice breaking at the end when the grinds of your hips could no longer match up with the pace you had set and was chasing after. 

You collapsed on his chest when he lifted you off of him, with only his tip left buried in you before bottoming out of you again. All you could do was moan and claw at him as he took charge, bouncing you on his cock until you were nothing but a whimpering mess.

“So good, so good, so good-”

Your babbling was incoherent with your face against his chest, each flex of his stomach under your hands making you melt into him even more. Your toes curled as he fucked you hard and fast, aiming precisely at the spot that made your scalp go numb. It was his name that you cried out when the band in your stomach snapped, sending heat exploding in your core and white in your vision.

“Fucking-”

The rare obscenity that choked out of his cavity had you whimpering, your body still sensitive from your high. The rapid slams now faded into long strokes. He was holding it out, and you pouted at the clear intention that it was for you.

“I want to make you cum...” your whine was soft, still breathy from your pants, and he couldn’t help but groan.

The final push had you whimpering weakly against him, the loud moan rumbling out of his chest as he spilled his hot cum in you had your mind fogging over. He held you still as he took in a sharp breath, before slowly loosening the grip of his hand on your hips.

“No,” you protested when he wanted to pull out of you, rubbing your face on his collarbone before leaning against his shoulder, “let’s stay like this for a while.”

The bath water that already gone back to being lukewarm finally calmed down as you stayed still in his embrace. His face was flushed, the pounding of his heart just starting to steady itself as his finger traced soothing patterns on your arm.

He looked content, and happy, and the fuzziness in your chest returned.

“You are so good to me,” he wasn’t sure if you were really talking to him with the way you were looking hazily at the ripple on the bath as you brought your hand up, “why are you so good to me?”

Kita paused, and really thought about the question.

Perhaps he just wanted to be good to you and have you know that he wanted to.

And so he replied truthfully, with so much love in his eyes that it put you in disbelief that you had ever doubted the weight of his words. 

“I don’t think I need a reason for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> That part about wanting to find proof that he loves you is subtly based on a conversation I had with a friend earlier that people often say if someone loves you, they would love everything about you and she just couldn't believe that it is possible. I guess hearing about how sometimes people feel unworthy of being liked made me want to write something that, at least fictionally, can reassure people that there is a love like that out there.


End file.
